


The Nightwatching

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Is there a better cure for boredom than making out with your boyfriend? You should focus on your watch, no matter how much a certain demon is craving to taste you. Luckily, Zoro can be quite creative, when he wants. Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Nightwatching

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "I’d hold onto something if I were you."

Gentle nudging brought you back to reality, from the realms of reverie in which you had been drowning, gods of the sea known for how long. Zoro was leaning against you, half asleep, half wary; tad lidded eye, his only one, was skimming your features with lazy attention. You were cocooned in his embrace, with his broad and muscular chest supporting your body from one side and his protective arms from the other. It was a bit difficult to breathe like this, with him treating you like his personal comfort plushie, but comfortable nevertheless, so warm and secure. No wonder you dozed off into thoughts.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as you started shifting in place and stretching. There was more sleepiness in his voice than in your head. “Did I wake you up?” **  
**

“Wasn’t sleeping, just thinking.” You kissed dreams off his face and nestled against him as you liked. “Did I miss something?”

“Yeah.” Zoro yawned. “Boredom.”

Night watches were probably the worst. It always sucked to be stuck alone in the crow’s nest, but during the day at least there was a big chance for a company from time to time - or for the chaos to erupt on the deck. And on top of that, Zoro spent most of his day there. If it was your turn to keep an eye on the sea, you could be sure he would be around, providing the background noise with his training, being a partner for a discussion… Or just an ear for your rambling. Crow’s nest provided intimacy, so rare and longed-for on the ship; not only in the erotic meaning, but above all as quality couple time you had been using with Zoro whenever you had an opportunity for it.

Nights however… 

It was dark. It was silent. You couldn’t do much to not disturb sleeping crewmates. And you always had a hard time focusing on keeping the watch, with nothing but a pitch black darkness everywhere outside the dim light of a candle you kept to not trip. Zoro’s embrace wasn’t helping at all; your mind was slipping way too much toward his strong muscles and warmth of his breath, skimming your neck and pushing your thoughts to… places. 

“(Name), I’m bored.” As if reading your mind, Zoro nudged you once again and let his hands wander down, towards your thighs. One kneaded the place you especially liked caressed and the other moved towards the hem of your pants.

“Watch,” you reminded him, not without amusement in your voice. It was rather rare for Zoro to initiate sex; if he was getting horny, he kept it to himself and waited for you to let him know you’re in mood. Wiggling on his lap must had taken bigger effect on him than you suspected; indeed when you pressed more against him, you could feel quite a hard bulge underneath you. He either had a sword you didn’t know about there… Or was really happy to have you so close.

“So?” His grasp tightened and he pushed face into your hair. You could hear a deep and happy inhale as he buried himself into your natural scent. “There’s no one around.”

“And what if someone _will_ appear?”

“I’ll cut the hell out of them.”

Zoro gently grazed the nape of your neck with teeth; he moved along the line of your hair and down, slowly, slowly, kissing every convex of your spine, finally resting between your shoulder blades and nudging you there. You could feel his heavy, quickening breath through the thin fabric of your shirt; first shivers of pleasure and anticipation ran along your limbs.

“Zoro…” You couldn’t decide if you should rather scold or encourage him. But you could definitely feel him smirking against your skin.

As you didn’t protest, he continued the exploration. Both hands sneaked underneath your clothes; one cupped your breast and kneaded it through the bra, the other caressed the slowly growing heat, still hidden behind your panties. You hummed, really glad with his ministrations, and arched, letting him touch and fondle you wherever he desired. His lips found your neck anew, left wet trails of kisses and little, itchy nibbles. Zoro’s canines were like thin needles, they marked you inch by inch towards his favorite spot right between the back of your ear and the line of your jaw. The love bites weren’t strong enough to break your skin or even mark you - but they were more than palpable, driving you crazy and boiling the lust in you with each contact with your skin. When he finally found what he was looking for, when he rested over the desired spot and latched onto it, teeth and lips sucking it in alike - you trembled and moaned his name, pulling him closer with a strong hold on his hair.

“Good girl,” he muttered against irritated skin, the heat of his breath spilling goosebumps down your spine. “You’re so hot, (Name)…”

The kiss was messy and sloppy and Zoro was more biting into your lips than kissing them. You felt nibbles and grazes all the time, he had no mercy for your bottom lip nor care for saliva dripping down your chins. It wasn’t painful but wasn’t gentle either - what had gotten into him? Who cared? Definitely not you, too occupied with his hands still groping and petting your very sensitive spots, with his tongue doing soothing wonders wherever his teeth reached you. You moaned as it slid deeper and pressed against yours, twirling and challenging you to the rhythm imposed by his fingers on your nipple and on your slit.

“I want to devour you,” he rasped out; his voice was low and dripping with carnal desire yet a bit trembling. Zoro’s eye was dark, almost black as lust was slowly taking over him, his wary gleam shade by shade disappearing under the foggy pleasure.

The bulge in his pants was throbbing as you shamelessly rubbed against it, losing control and clear mind as well, succumbing into his ministrations, craving his touch more and more. With one swift move, Zoro made you lay on the floor and pinned you underneath. His mouth found your throat, his teeth left new grazes from the other side of your neck as his hips pressed against your core. He wanted you and you wanted him; you were hungry and impatient with your kisses and caress. You slipped his coat down from his shoulders, your fingers skimmed lines of fine, sculpted muscles of his broad and strong back, your legs spread open for him, encouraging, luring, begging. Zoro was quick to get the hint, he abandoned your neck for the sake of your thighs; he was peppering them with wet kisses and getting rid of your pants and undergarments alike. You both got tangled; struggling against the traitorous clothes, Zoro knocked down the candle, hot wax spilled on the floor and you, by accident, got your fingers stained.

A tang of pain brought you back to senses.

“Zoro, we can’t!” You pushed him away. “I need to watch the sea!”

He gave you a puzzled look, lust was still written all over his face together with confusion and irritation. 

“I told you no one will come.” He pushed himself back between your legs, his lips were quick to find all your sensitive spots on your thighs. “C’mon, (Name), let me eat your pussy.”

“What if-”

“ _What if, what if!_ ” Zoro mocked you, his gaze flicking up at you. He rested chin on your pelvis; heated desire flustered his cheeks and gave his eye a weird, hard to describe and interpret gleam. “It’s dark as a coal mine, no one will attack us. And-”

You silenced him with a pout and pinch on ear. He hissed and gave you a dirty look. **  
**

“Fine, let’s have it your way.” Irritated, Zoro sat on his heels and pulled you up. “You want to watch the sea, you get to watch the sea.”

He helped you get up but as you reached towards your panties, he grabbed your wrist and tugged you close. You yelped, surprised and feeling his hard and throbbing erection poking your thigh.

“You won’t give up easily, will you?” You let him dry hump you and knead your ass. His calloused hands rested right under your cheeks, fingers dug into your flesh, nails grazed the skin so hard you knew you were going to have some marks left. 

“Can you see the view when we’re like that?” With lips latched into your jaw, Zoro didn’t stop his hips nor the kneading. Even through the pants you could tell how horny he was, precum staining and getting them wet for good.

“You’re standing right in the window.” You pressed against the throbbing bulge, earning an eager moan from him. 

Zoro frowned. Zoro groaned. Zoro grabbed the back of your thighs so hard you yelped in surprise.

“I’d hold onto something if I were you,” he rasped out and tossed you up, on his shoulders, so easily if you were made of feathers.

You almost lost the balance, suddenly in the air, with only your legs around his neck and only his arms holding your ass. Keeping you a few mere inches away from his face, Zoro barged you towards the closest wall; a thud pushed air out of your lungs together with a moan when your core met his nose. He used it in his mischievous favor, shamelessly rubbing it against your clit and spreading your juices on his cheeks, lips and chin. 

“Zoro!” 

One hand grasping his hair and other helplessly scratching the wood, you somehow found balance. Your boyfriend wiggled between your legs, forcing you to wrap them even tighter around him; as you looked down at him, wanting to scold him to the kingdom come and back, you met his sexy, cocky grin and lustful gaze peeking at you an inch or two away from your cunt.

And then he took a deep breath.

Your hips shot forward when he latched onto your core, but his strong, almost forceful, grasp didn’t let you slip out of the balance you barely found. His strong and nimble tongue easily slid between your folds, found your hole with sniper-like precision and pushed in, twirling, testing, spreading you open.

“Fuck!” You mewled, pulling on his hair and pushing him forward. Zoro hummed and moaned right into your core, the vibrations joined his tongue and lips in the process of turning you into a moaning and trembling mess. Shamelessly rubbing his face against your pussy, nudging your clit with the nose and slurping your juices like a thirsty man, Zoro was giving you a solid proof that mastering Three Sword Style didn’t go to waste.

How a human tongue could be so strong, so precise as skilled fingers?

You repeated his name like a mantra, helplessly bucking hips to the rhythm he imposed, pulling on his hair so hard you wondered for a short moment if you wouldn’t leave him bald… But then his tongue twisted again - and all needless thoughts evaporated, leaving you with nothing more than heat, desire and carnal craving to let him devour you and suck you dry of your juices.

“You horny witch-” He gasped for the air, parted from your pussy for a short while. You had a good look on his flustered, lustful and tense face; with your juices glistening all over him, Zoro was grinning at you like a demon, all of his teeth on full display. “Goddammit, your pussy was sucking me in.”

“Why did you stop?” You whined and tried to push him back to work. “Don’t stop!”

“Are you watching the sea properly, (Name)?”

“Fuck the sea! Don’t stop! Or I will strangle you!”

He chuckled and buried his face back into your folds. This time his skilled tongue swirled around your clit. White spilled in your mind and vision when his lips closed on it as well, sucking and nudging alike, pushing you finally over the edge. Zoro hummed to the cries of your orgasm; grasp on your ass tightened and his nails dug into your skin even harder. But he didn’t spill a single drop of your juices as you gushed against his face.

Your legs were trembling but with his help you didn’t collapse when he finally let you stand on your own. He didn’t let you catch a breath properly - his lips found yours and locked them into yet another sloppy kiss. His face was all wet and your taste lingered on his tongue, but you didn’t mind, you just let him possess you as he liked and craved.

“You weren’t watching properly,” he scolded you, a bit of teasing audible in his voice. “You had eyes shut for a second, I saw.”

“You really won’t let me live, will you?” You huffed, but your hands wandered towards his pants, to free him of pants and anticipation. His cock, hard and thick, throbbed against your palm; Zoro groaned like a demon thrusting hips towards you. “Give me a hand once more?”

He didn’t answer you, just pulled you up and wrapped your legs around himself, more than glad to finally fuck you the way he liked.


End file.
